Clear it all
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Sakura mulai uring-uringan karena Naruto terus menagih jawaban soal perjodohan mereka. Namun belum selesai masalah, pemuda itu justru mengatakan akan membatalkan perjodohan mereka. Gadis itu akhirnya memilih mendatangi rumah Namikaze untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura sayang..."/Always Narusaku/OOC/


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Narusaku of course**

**Out of Character/Many Mistakes here/Story from me/**

**Romance, a little bit family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Clear it all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki-kaki jenjang itu terhentak-hentak pelan seiring dengan pemiliknya yang nampak menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. Beberapa siswa lain yang berpapasan dengannya dikoridor sekolah nampak tak sekalipun ia balas sapaannya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakura? Pagi-pagi seperti ini wajahmu sudah masam sekali." Ino, sahabat pirangnya yang berjalan dibelakangnya mencoba menyusul gerak langkah gadis surai merah muda itu. Sesekali menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat punggung Sakura didepannya.

"Sepupumu itu benar-benar mengesalkan, Ino. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Kau tahu?" Tak sekalipun Sakura menghentikan langkah atau berusaha memelankan gerak lajunya. Tetap setia berjalan menuju kearah kelas.

Ino memutar bola mata malas." Ya,ya..kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Tapi sekarang masalahnya apa?" Tanya gadis itu malas.

Baru sekarang Sakura menghentikan langkah secara tiba-tiba, membuat Ino terpaksa ikut berhenti hingga tak sampai menubruk tubuh sahabatnya itu. Gadis pirang itu juga nampak kesal.

Sakura menatap Ino tajam melalui dua hijaunya. "Dia mengirimkanku banyak pesan tadi malam. Menanyakan tentang jawabannya." Gerutu Sakura.

Ino menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, sedikit bergerak minggir memberikan ruang bagi yang lain untuk berjalan melewati dirinya dan Sakura. "Inikan memang sudah lebih satu bulan dari waktu yang kau janjikan untuk memberinya jawaban tentang perjohmmmhp..." Dengan gerak cepat Sakura membungkam bibir Ino dengan tanganya. Melotot kesal pada gadis berkucir itu.

"Jangan mengatakan kata itu disekolah. Aku tak mau sampai ada yang tahu." Bisik Sakura setengah kesal.

Ino melepaskan tangan Sakura kasar dari mulutnya. Mengusap-usap bibirnya sejenak sebelum menyahuti perkataan sahabatnya."Naruto itu juga manusia biasa. Kesabaran dan ketabahannya lama-lama juga menipis karena bosan menunggu." Omelnya. "Setidaknya berilah jawaban pasti. Jangan menggantungkannya. Kalau memang tak mau tolak saja. Kaliankan sudah saling mengenal lama."

Sakura menggeram frustasi, hampir mengacak surai miliknya sendiri. "Bukan seperti itu, Ino. Aku masih perlu berpikir."

Ino menghembuskan nafas pelan. Digelengkan kepalanya itu dengan heran. "Kau boleh-boleh saja berpikir. Tapi jangan membuat Naruto jadi kebingungan dengan sikapmu itu. Lagipula dia pasti juga menerima jika memang kau menolaknya."

"Siapa bilang aku mau menolaknya?" bentak gadis bermarga Haruno itu kesal. Beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang melewati mereka nampak memandang sejenak sebelum kemudian meneruskan langkah menjauh setelah melihat pelototan Sakura.

"Yah, terima saja kalau begitu." Sahut Ino santai sembari menyandarkan punggungnya disalah satu dinding kelas.

"Tidak seperti itu juga." Sanggah Sakura semakin uring-uringan.

"Aku sebagai sepupu Naruto juga tak mau melihat dia jadi agak pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Berilah jawaban secepatnya jika kau memang peduli padanya Sakura..." Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya, menepuk bahu Sakura pelan. "Selesaikanlah masalah kalian.." Dan setelahnya Ino bergerak menjauh. Membuat gadis Haruno itu memutar tubuh sembari menggerutu kesal.

Namun sosok lain yang kini berjalan pelan kearahnya membuat Sakura memaku ditempat. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan berhenti beberapa meter darinya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, bisa kita bicara sebentar, Sakura-chan?" Ia bertanya ramah seakan Sakura bisa melihat sosok lain dalam diri Naruto yang biasanya selalu bersikap konyol.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menganggukkan kepala, masih berfokus pada pemuda dihadapannya. Naruto terlihat menghela nafas lega. Ia kembali mengambil langkah, mengacak surai merah muda Sakura sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih asik mematung.

"_Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdebar."_

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Naruto?"

Sakura melirik Naruto yang sedari terdiam berdiri disampingnya. Tak kunjung membuka suara sejak mereka bertemu. Birunya terlihat menatap kedepan, memperhatikan laju air yang turun membasahi bumi.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Kita sudah berdiri disini hampir dua puluh menit. Dan sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Jadi bisakah kau cepat katakan apa alasanmu meminta kita bertemu?"

Sedikit menebak, sebenarnya Sakura tahu arah pembicaraan yang akan Naruto bawa. Masalah perjodohan itu. Juga jawaban yang Sakura belum berikan.

Naruto menoleh menatap Sakura, bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas. Sorot birunya terlihat datar." Mengenai perjodohan itu..."

Dan betul dugaannya.

"-aku akan membatalkannya."

Sakura menatap dengan ekspresi keterkejutaanya. Dipandangi sosok didepannya dengan tak percaya. "Apa tadi kau bilang?" ulangnya merasa tak yakin.

Senyum dibibir Naruto semakin lebar. Terlihat dipaksakan. "Aku akan meminta Ayah untuk membatalkannya."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat._ Apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu lakukan? Kenapa bisa memutuskan hal seperti itu seenak dengkulnya?_

"Apa maksudmu Nar-"

"Kau tak perlu terpaksa untuk menerimanya Sakura-chan." Pemuda itu memotong." Ataupun merasa tak enak untuk menolakku." Masih ia sunggingkan senyum palsu miliknya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut Sakura yang sedikit basah.

"Aku sudah cukup mengenalmu selama hampir separuh dihidupku." Satu kecupan hangat mendarat didahinya. "Dan aku tak ingin merusak persahabatan kita karena hal ini." Setelahnya sosok Naruto berlalu. Menerobos hujan yang masih mengguyur dengan begitu derasnya.

Sakura kaku. Entah sejak kapan air mata itu lepas dari pertahanannya. Dipandanginya punggung Naruto yang menjauh lalu hilang tersamarkan derasnya hujan.

"_Kau benar-benar membuatku marah, Naruto."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Si bodoh itu. Kenapa bisa ia berpikiran dangkal karena aku tak kunjung menjawab."_ Sakura memaki dalam hati. Derap-derap kakinya terasa terdengar keras dilantai rumah keluarga Namikaze. _"Bodohnya sudah terlewat akut."_

Para pelayan yang menyapa Sakurapun nampak diabaikan oleh gadis itu. Sakura tengah kesal, dan itu semua gara-gara pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Setelah insiden tadi siang, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Naruto dan menyelesaikan masalah kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Gadis itu dengan bersungut-sungut hendak menapaki tangga menuju kamar Naruto, namun urung melihat sosok si pirang ber-jas formal yang tengah berdiri didekat jendela, memunggungi dirinya. Menatap keluar sana.

Sakura memutar langkah, bergerak mendekat dan berhenti beberapa meter darinya disamping sebuah sofa panjang.

"Kau brengsek.." Teriak Sakura kesal. Membuat beberapa pelayan Namikaze menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak menatap Sakura yang tengah meneriaki si pirang.

Namikaze pirang itu hendak menoleh namun terhenti ketika mendengar Sakura kembali berbicara. Ia lebih memilih tetap pada posisinya." Apa maksudmu akan membatalkan pernikahan kita, _Bastard?_"

Mata hijau itu terlihat berkilat marah. "Aku belum menjawabnya karena masih ingin berpikir. Kita masih sekolah dan apa yang akan teman-teman lain katakan jika kita menikah." Sakura masih mengomel kesal. "Jika kau ingin jawabannya, akk-aku bahkan mau jika kau ingin menikahiku sekarang."

Sakura menutupi rona dipipinya dengan punggung tangan, masih memperhatikan dirinya yang hanya berdiri kaku.

"Sakura sayang, ak-" Si pirang nampak kembali ingin berbalik namun kembali terhenti ketika Sakura meneriaki kembali dirinya

"Aku juga menyukaimu, brengsek." Dan Sakura tak tahu semerah apa wajahnya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura sayang..." Ia berbalik, membuat dua bola hijau itu melebar sempurna. Benar-benar membuat Sakura merasakan panas diwajahnya. "Tapi Paman masih mencintai istri dan anak Paman. Jadi tak mungkin bisa menikahimu." Minato tertawa pelan. Menebar canda pada calon anaknya itu. Menggodanya dengan sengaja.

Sakura kaku ditempat. _Ba-bagaimana bisa?_

"Pa-paman Minato.." ujarnya terbata. Nampak kesusahan.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jika kalimat itu kau tunjukan untuk anakku dia pasti senang mendengarnya." Minato melangkah pelan menghampiri Sakura. "Dia memang bodoh dan kurang peka...bicaralah padanya" Satu tepukan lembut terasa dipuncak kepala merah mudanya sebelum kemudian lelaki itu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah malu luar biasa.

_Jadi yang ia maki-maki dan dikatai brengsek olehnya adalah Paman Minato? _

_Dan ia secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan isi hatinya tentang Naruto pada ayah pemuda itu sendiri?_

_Pantas saja tak biasanya Naruto berpakaian formal dan terlihat lebih tinggi._

"_GOING HELL, PLEASE !" _Jerit Sakura dalam hati. Sudah tak terukur seberapa malu dirinya kini.

**-The End-**

**-Terimakasih-**

**Fic ini mungkin akan ada sequelnya. Dan terimakasih banya untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca maupun review ficku#terharu.  
**

**Ehmm ya..aku ingin bertanya*angkat_tangan. Aku punya fic Naruto tapi didalamnya memakai istilah2 semacam nama jurus dalam Animanga Samurai X. Apa jika dipublish perlu masuk crossover? Aku masih kurang paham akan hal seperti itu. Mungkin ada yang berkenan memberitahuku?**

**Arigatou,  
**


End file.
